The invention concerns a drive device for a moveable furniture part, comprising an ejection element for moving the moveable furniture part from a closed position into an open position, an ejection force storage means which acts with force on the ejection element, and a locking device for locking the ejection element by way of a locking element in a locking portion. By over-pressing the moveable furniture part from the closed position in the closing direction into an over-pressing position, the locking device can be unlocked whereby the moveable furniture part is moveable in the opening direction by the ejection force storage means and the ejection element. The invention also concerns an article of furniture comprising a furniture carcass, a furniture part moveable relative to the furniture carcass and a drive device according to the invention for the moveable furniture part.
Drive devices have already been known for many years in the furniture fitting industry, with which by pressing against the moveable furniture part (for example a drawer) unlocking of that moveable furniture part from the furniture carcass takes place and then the moveable furniture part is opened or ejected. Such drive devices have a so-called touch latch mechanism. With that mechanism, the movement for closing the drawer from the open position and the movement for unlocking or opening the drawer from the closed position are in the same direction, namely in the closing direction. In the case of normal soft closure (manually or by a retraction device) the drawer or the moveable furniture part is held in the closed position by the locking device. If, however, the drawer is pushed shut excessively firmly or if it is pushed through as far as an end abutment the ejection device can no longer lock at all or is immediately triggered again, whereby there is no guarantee of the drawer being securely closed in the event of such incorrect operation of the moveable furniture part.
To resolve that problem, a blocking element is known from Austrian patent application A 52/2012 which is of earlier priority date but which is not a prior publication in order to prevent the movement into the over-pressing position in the event of excessively fast closing movement.